


Team Arrow Moments

by ushma15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushma15/pseuds/ushma15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of dribbles based on Team Arrow, mostly Olicity!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Arrow Moments

“You know, of all the reasons I thought we would have to bring you to the hospital, this is not one I considered.” Diggle stated, seated in a chair next to Felicity’s hospital bed.

“You know I hate needles, this was almost inevitable. Felicity Smoak, escaped Slade Wilson, died from the Flu.” Felicity replied, relieved to be on the road to recovery. “I’m just glad I’m going home, staying here is keeping me from helping out with Arrow activities. I know better than to think you two took a break just because I was in the hospital.”

Felicity and Diggle sat in silence, simply watching the Netherlands beat Spain in a World Cup game.

A few minutes later, they heard her hospital door open Oliver strolled in, small brown paper bag in tow.

“Please tell me those are DVDs, I’m exhausted of soccer. Except when Netherlands play, there’s something about Robin van Persie, he might as well Robin van Perfect with those eyes, especially that white streak in his hair, there’s just something about the way he commands the field, he can use those skills in — woah three two one.” Felicity mumbled out, feeling her face turn a few shades of tomato.

“No, I think I’ve got something even better, Felicity.” Oliver replied, reaching into the bag and placing a small pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream into Felicity’s hands. 

Felicity bounced happily in her hospital bed, humming to herself as she worked her way through her ice cream. Diggle left the room to answer a phone call from Lyla as Oliver and Felicity continued to watch the game. 

A few moments later, Oliver moved to stand up from his chair and move closer to Felicity.

He leaned over her, one of his hands hand reaching down to squeeze her own, the other wrapping around the back of her messy hair, as she felt his stubble tickle her forehead followed by his lips. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay, and let’s add needles to the list of things you’re down on when this is over.” Oliver replied, a soft smile gracing his lips.

He sat down in his chair, a little closer than before, still holding Felicity’s hand.


End file.
